There is a technique for managing the operation of a storage battery. Patent Document 1 discloses a distributed energy system control device capable of creating an optimum operation plan even when there are device specific changes due to air temperature, water temperature, or deterioration of the device.
The distributed energy system control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a modeling operation plan creating unit, a measurement information storage unit, a device characteristic modeling unit, a device characteristic storage unit, an optimum operation plan creating unit, and a demand estimating unit. The modeling operation plan creating unit creates an operation plan on the basis of modeling operation plans of an energy generating device and an energy storage device which are set in advance. The measurement information storage unit stores measurement results of output characteristics of the device operated on the basis of the modeling operation plans. The device characteristic modeling unit models device characteristics on the basis of the stored output characteristics and stores the modeled device characteristics in the device characteristic storage unit. The optimum operation plan creating unit creates an optimum operation plan on the basis of the modeled device characteristics and demand predicted by the demand prediction unit.
Patent Document 2 discloses a charging and discharging management device for improving energy consumption performance and social environment performance of the entire electric power system on the basis of the behavior of consumers.
The charging and discharging management device disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a charging and discharging reward information reception unit that receives, from a charging management central server, charging and discharging reward information in which rewards enjoyable by consumers' charging and discharging behavior and restrictions regarding the execution of charging and discharging are set, a calculation unit that creates a charging and discharging plan including a total amount of charge and a total amount of discharge in a certain time period and an estimated use start time of an electric car so that a reward is maximized, on the basis of the charging and discharging reward information, a charging and discharging instruction transmission unit that instructs the electric car to start and terminate charging and discharging according to the charging and discharging plan, a charging and discharging amount monitoring unit that monitors charging and discharging, and a charging and discharging execution result transmission unit that transmits, to the charging management central server, a charging and discharging execution result including individual identification information for identifying execution contents of charging and discharging and an individual by monitoring.
Patent Document 3 discloses a control device that can effectively use power using a storage battery. The control device acquires power rate information indicating a power rate which is different for each time period, and generates a schedule in which a period having a power rate lower than a rate threshold value is set as a charging period.